Sango y Kikyou, ustedes son hermanas, ¡no! enemigas
by Taijiya Sango Figueroa
Summary: -¡Tú tuviste la culpa! -¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?, tú tuviste la culpa! -¡Basta! ¡Cállense de una maldita vez! -Les grité harta de sus estupidas peleas...


**Disclaimer: **Pues si como ya saben, es esa notita o párrafo en el que específico que los personajes no me pertenecen sino que son obra de la magnífica escritora de manga/anime Rumiko Takahashi. **Dous Infiniti,** es una banda totalmente japonesa, por cierto es la autora del tema "**Fuakey Money"**, segundo ending de Inuyasha.

**Sango y Kikyou, ustedes son hermanas, ¡no! enemigas **

Si yo sé que tal vez te ha pasado, vivir algo como esto todos los días, te comprendo es horrendo, y eso sin contar que son gritos, te estresas, te amargas, y todo por calmar las estúpidas peleas de tus hermanas mayores, ¿suena raro?, sí ya sé que soy la menor y obviamente la que debería ser una infantil niña berrinchosa soy yo ¿no?, pero con mis hermanas es todo lo contrario, ahora lo único que me pregunto es, aparte de preguntarme ¿qué son?, **¿hermanas o enemigas?**, solo a soportar esto todos los días; ¿sobrevivirás?

**Yokohama, Tokio, marzo lunes 18.**

Una mañana tranquila como cualquiera, pero obviamente interrumpida por estrepitosos sonidos, es decir gritos;

– ¡Tú me despertaste!

– ¡No, fuiste tú quién me despertó!

– ¡Típico tú tienes la culpa!

– ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?, tú tienes la culpa!

– ¡A ahora soy yo la de la culpa! – En tono sarcástico.

– ¡Por supuesto que sí, eres una loca, te levantas a las tres y media de la mañana a hacer ruido con tu maldita estupidez de secadora!

– ¡A claro y tú te quedas atrás ¿verdad?, ¿y qué diablos me dices de tu ruidosa música de Rock, a la media noche?!

– ¡Sabes bien que debo practicar eso no es malo, pero tú!

– ¡A entonces piensas que despertar a la gente a la media noche ¿no es malo?!

– ¡Por supuesto que no!

– ¡Ay eres una maldita loca!

– ¡Deja de gritarme!

– ¡Soy tu hermana mayor hazme el maldito caso!

– ¡Tú eres una atrevida, espero dejes de hacer ruido en las mañanas!

– ¡Si tú dejas de hacer ruido en las madrugadas!

– ¡No lo haré!

– ¡Ay no si lo que lo harás!

– ¡Oblígame!

– ¡No me obligues a cachetearte!

– ¡Atrévete a tocarme un solo pelo loca!

– ¡¿Quieres ver?!

– ¡Estoy lista!

– ¡Basta! –Les grité harta de sus estúpidas peleas– ¡Sango y Kikyou, ¿quieren callarse de una maldita vez?!

– ¡Ella empezó! –Gritaron al unisio.

– ¡Ya cállense!, bien primero, –enumeré con mis dedos–, Sango sabes bien que Kikyou debe practicar su clase de rock.

–Lo ves, –dijo victoriosa alzando una ceja.

–Pero tampoco es bueno que lo hagas a media noche despertando a todo el mundo Kikyou. –Le dije, vi como frunció el ceño y Sango le hacía una mueca en forma de burla.

–Y segundo, tú Sango, no debes seguir despertando a la gente en la madrugada con tu secadora, estamos en la misma habitación, hace demasiado ruido. –Su cara se tornó igual que la de Kikyou hace unos segundos, pero ella esta vez sonreía más victoriosa que nunca–. Definitivamente Sango y Kikyou, ¿son hermanas o enemigas? –Les pregunté mientras me marchaba dando un severo portazo.

– ¿Qué sucede cariño, por qué ese semblante? –Me preguntó el amor de mi vida.

–Ay Inuyasha, son mis hermanas, pelearon otra vez.

– ¿Otra vez?, pero si apenas pelearon ayer. –Me dijo sorprendido.

–Sí, eso es de todo los días.

Los dos suspiramos en forma de resignación, era obvio que esta situación me llevaba al límite, me tenía harta, ya no lo soportaba, todos absolutamente todos los días de Dios, tenía que soportar a mis hermanas gritarse por cada bendita cosa, eso era realmente estresante, ¡Por Dios, soy la hermana menor y soy más madura que ellas!, eso no tiene lógica realmente, algo tenía que hacer para solucionar esto, todo tendría que parar hoy, o la situación llegaría al punto extremo.

–Y, ¿qué vas a hacer para que ya no peleen? –Preguntó expectativo.

–No lo sé. –Le dije en un tono triste.

–Veamos, –pensó–, ¿por qué no nos reunimos hoy todos, mis hermanos, con tus hermanas?, y tú y yo. –Me preguntó picarón mientras me daba un beso en los labios.

– ¿Tú crees? –Le dije algo desorientada–, puede ser así vemos una película y hasta pueden dormir aquí, nuestros padres no están y llegan hasta mañana en la noche, además hay suficientes habitaciones, –agregué–, es una excelente idea corazón. –Le dije mientras lo besaba–. Eres un genio.

–Ya lo sé. –Me dijo orgulloso, sabía que significaba eso así que lo besé y a él se le ocurrió la magnífica idea de intensificar apasionadamente el beso hasta tirarme en el sofá y quedar al costado mío, di un gritillo que él ahogo con otro de sus fogosos y apasionados besos, así que enredé mi pierna en su cadera, y empecé a sentir su miembro endurecerse mientras lo sobaba contra mi intimidad, obviamente gemí y suspiré extasiada.

–No…Inuyasha…aquí…n…no. –Le dije entre besos y caricias–. M…mis hermanas…podrían…ahh…bajar.

–Ay eres mi prometida después de todo cariño, y obviamente serás mi esposa, ¿qué tiene de malo? –Me dijo con la voz totalmente ronca, al parecer tenía más cordura para hablar que yo–. No importa quién demonios nos vea, eres mi futura esposa todo el mundo sabe eso cariño. –Terminó mientras besaba excitantemente mi cuello y yo gemía instantáneamente.

Accedí a sus caricias y pedidos así que maniobramos para unir los muebles y hacerlo una especie de cama mientras risitas y gemidos ahogados con besos se escucharon por unos pocos minutos. Solo nos limitamos a hacer nuestro primer fogoso y candente exprés, ya que él solo abrió un poco su pantalón revelando su gran masculinidad y aprovechando que yo cargaba una falda bastante cómoda solo me la alzó un poco y empezamos nuestro flash ritual.

–Inuyasha. –Fue lo único que pude decir tratando de no gritar cuándo llegamos al clímax, dándome el mejor orgasmo y sintiendo como él dejaba su semilla dentro de mí.

–Kagome. –Dijo él, en susurro con los ojos cerrados mientras lamía mi cuello, y me daba un par de embestidas más haciéndome gemir, sabía que lo hacía solo para besarme y callar mis gemidos que pronunciaban locamente su dulce nombre.

Al terminar nos miramos fijamente, mientras mi mirada chocolate se perdía en su ambarina.

–Inuyasha. –Le dije en un seductor gemido de agradecimiento.

– ¡Por Dios Kagome no menciones mi nombre de esa manera que me vuelves loco! –Me dijo mientras enterraba su cara en mi pecho, mientras salía suavemente, porque si no lo hacía, juro que terminaríamos haciendo el amor otra vez, y esta vez sí como Dios manda, yo empezaba a sentir su erección, fue por eso que tuvo que salir, reí un poco ante su comentario y su acción.

–Valla Inuyasha, no sabía que en tan poco tiempo se podía sentir tanto placer. –Le dije mientras acomodábamos todo nuestro pequeño desastre.

–Ves te lo dije. –Me susurró al momento que me atraía a su cuerpo por mi cintura y me daba un apasionado beso–. ¿Deberíamos hacerlo más seguido no crees? –Preguntó seductor.

–Me parece una excelente idea. –Le respondí seductora mientras acariciaba su pecho, estábamos a punto de besarnos pero los gritos de la planta alta nos interrumpieron así que subimos corriendo.

– ¡Maldita sea Sango te he dicho que no tomes mis cosas, ¿qué rayos te pasa?!

– ¡Pues ¿qué querías que hiciera Kikyou?, algo tenía que pasar para que dejes tu maldita bulla a la media noche ¿no?!

– ¡¿Estás loca?, ¿quién te crees que eres para tomar mis cosas y votarlas cuándo se te da la gana?, eres una loca ya no te soporto!

– ¡¿Qué demonios les pasa?, cállense de una vez! –Les grité histérica– ¿Se puede saber qué rayos pasa?

Vi a Kikyou tomar la secadora de Sango, llegar hasta la ventana y gritar; – ¿Quieres saber qué pasa Kagome?, ¿de verdad quieres saberlo hermana?, pues esto pasa. –Dijo mientras arrojaba la secadora por la ventana. – ¡Pasa que Sango arrojó mi guitarra, Dios sabe a dónde y yo hago lo mismo con su estúpida secadora!

– ¿Cómo pudiste, maldición?, ay te odio. –Gritó Sango mientras se abalanzaba a Kikyou y se agarraban de los cabellos.

No podía creerlo, esto había llegado al extremo, ¿se estaban golpeando?, ¡No señor!, aquí las calmo así sea a cachetadas, Inuyasha y yo no dudamos ni tardamos ni un segundo en separarlas, Inuyasha tomó a Kikyou y yo a Sango.

– ¡Suéltame Inuyasha! –Forcejeaba Kikyou tratando de soltarse.

– ¡Basta Kikyou, no te dejaré! –Le gritó severo.

Sango hacía exactamente lo mismo y por supuesto yo lo impedí.

–Está bien, nos calmamos, pero suéltennos. –Dijo mi castaña hermana un poco más calmada igual que Kikyou y así las soltamos.

– ¡Bien esto llegó al límite maldición, se han golpeado y eso no tiene nombre, Sango tienes unos malditos 26 años en un bendito mes, te casas ¿y te comportas de ésta manera tan tonta e infantil?! No creo que a Miroku le agrade la idea de saber que su futura esposa la mujer que ama es tan inmadura. –Le grité mirándola seriamente–. ¡Y a ti Kikyou, ¿qué rayos sucede contigo?, tienes 24 años te casas, es decir nos casamos todas en un mes y tampoco creo que el hombre que amas, Sesshomaru tu futuro esposo ame esta idiota idea de saber y preguntarse día a día; ¿y toda tu bendita madurez?, ¿a dónde diablos se fue?, y otra pregunta a ver, ¿qué diantres pasa conmigo?, tengo 22 años y soy mucho más madura que ustedes, ¿no saben lo estresante y horrible que es soportar sus estúpidas peleas todos los días?, ya me tienen harta y me han decepcionado, pero esto lo van a saber nuestros padres hoy mismo! –Sentencié mientras las dejaba totalmente calladas y me preparaba a salir con Inuyasha de la habitación–. Medítenlo. –Fue lo único que dije antes de dejar un furioso portazo tras de mí.

Mis ojos estaban llenos de amargas lágrimas mientras Inuyasha las secaba y me recordaba que odia verme llorar, yo traté de calmarme.

–Tengo que hacer algo, –le dije secando mis lágrimas–, pero ya.

–Hablemos con mis hermanos, tal vez….

– ¡No! –Interrumpí emocionada al formular una solución extremadamente buena en mi gusto.

– ¿Qué pensaste? –Me dijo en el mismo tono.

–Vamos a la disquera, seguramente está allá la banda en la que toca Kikyou.

– ¿Qué? –Me preguntó bastante sorprendido.

–Ay solo vamos. –Lo halé.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::

– ¡1, 2, 1, 2, 3, 4!, ¡Paren el ensayo muchachos! Hola Kagome, Inuyasha, ¿cómo están? –Nos dijo la vocalista de la banda.

–Hola Hitomiko. –Respondimos al unisio.

– ¿Qué los trae por aquí y Kikyou?, ¿no viene al ensayo hoy? –Nos preguntó mientras destapaba una botella con agua.

–Lo siento pero ella no vendrá hoy. –Le dije decidida.

– ¿Qué sucede? –Me preguntó.

– No te preocupes yo te explico. –Le dije mientras salíamos los tres del lugar de ensayo y nos dirigíamos a la cafetería privada de la disquera.

Luego de contarle a Hitomiko todo este lio con mis hermanas que se ha venido suscitando hace ya varios años, Inuyasha alegaba las veces en las que le tocó ayudarme a calmar sus gritos, también le pedí aquel preciado favor y le expliqué cuál era el plan, ella solo me observaba asintiendo suavemente, sabía muy bien que tendrían una gira imprevista y en una semana partirían, pero la gira era solo de tres meses y Sango ya estaba acostumbrada, así que le pedí que la extendiera a seis o siete meses.

–Bien Kagome, esta idea es excelente. –Me dijo decidida la hermosa joven.

– ¿Enserio? –Preguntamos Inuyasha y yo, con los ojos llenos de ilusión.

–Por supuesto, con una llamada te hago el favor. –Nos dijo mientras sacaba su móvil y se preparaba para realizar una llamada, Inuyasha y yo nos miramos sorprendidos y luego la miramos a ella–. ¿Hola?, sí manager soy yo, claro que sí solo estamos en un pequeño descanso, ¿oiga sr. Tatewaki?, ¿podríamos extender la gira a seis o siete meses más?, por favor además eso nos favorece, ¿enserio?, gracias, se lo agradezco mucho, durante el viaje le cuento las razones, adiós. –Guardó su móvil y nos dio un gritillo de alegría mientras nos decía que lo había logrado.

Inuyasha y yo nos abrazamos y luego la abrazamos a ella, le agradecimos totalmente y le pedimos completa discreción solo con ella, y que le dijera a Kikyou que la gira era de seis o siete meses de duración, pero cuando ya estén viajando, ella no se negó y nos dijo que podíamos contar con ella, nos despedimos y salimos del gran edificio.

–Inuyasha amor déjame en casa mamá y papá están avisados de que algo muy grave pasó y están en camino para acá. –Le dije mientras le plantaba un beso y el aceptaba haciendo un puchero, se veía tan lindo.

–Pero esque yo quería estar más tiempo contigo, y qué sé yo, hacer un segundo exprés, eso realmente me fascinó. –Me dijo sonriendo picarón.

–No corazón, lo lamento será otro día.

–Está bien. –Me respondió resignado.

Me dejó en casa y se marchó, mis padres estarían aquí mínimo en una hora así que debería de planearlo todo, me di un baño me vestí y luego de unos momentos ellos llegaron, les conté todo lo que había pasado y ellos no podían creerlo estaban seriamente enojados y fruncían el ceño mientras llamaban a mis hermanas.

– ¿Se puede saber qué significa esto? –Pregunto el señor Suikotzu Higurashi, nuestro padre.

–Esto que nos ha contado Kagome es intolerable. –Hablo la señora Naomi No Higurashi, mi molesta madre.

Sango y Kikyou solo se limitaron a dar sus estúpidas explicaciones que ya se convertían en una nueva pelea.

– ¡Basta!, no se preocupen padres yo tengo todo bajo control, hagan el favor Sango y Kikyou suban. –Les dije a mis hermanas mientras ellas me obedecían, al verlas que se marcharon por completo le comenté mi plan a mis padres los cuales me dieron la autorización diciéndome que eso era lo mejor y que me apoyaban.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :

– ¡Ay apresúrate Kikyou o no te llevarán! –Apresuré a mi hermana.

–Voy Kagome. –Me dijo jadeando por el cansancio de arreglar sus maletas.

Así era, había pasado ya una semana de aquel día, y Kikyou estaba a punto de irse a su gira por el mundo era por eso que la había apresurado, después de unos minutos salimos en el auto familiar y llegamos al aeropuerto en donde se encontraba el jet privado de la banda el cual estaba a punto de despegar, nos despedimos llorando, mi madre y mi padre la abrazaban diciéndole que se cuidara y yo hice lo mismo, Sango se despidió de ella como siempre.

–Adiós Kikyou. –Dijo Sango desganada mientras la abrazaba tenuemente, sabía que estaba conteniendo la lágrimas lo veía en su rostro.

–Adiós Sango. –Kikyou estaba exactamente igual que Sango, sonreí un poco al ver hasta donde llegaba su orgullo.

Le guiñé un ojo a Hitomiko mientras Kikyou se despedía de su novio, obviamente hablamos con toda la familia y las bodas se retrasaron hasta unos siete u ocho meses algo que no le gustó a ninguno de los hermanos mucho menos a mí Inuyasha.

Kikyou por fin subió y la vimos despegar, mi madre lloraba cual Magdalena, no podía creer como aún no había podido superar cuando Kikyou se iba si ya lo había hecho muchas veces pero bueno.

:::::::::::: :::::::::::::

_"Narrado por Kikyou" _

Estaba feliz mi quinta gira, desde que me integré a la banda, esto era simplemente perfecto y nada dañaría mi felicidad, nada.

–Kikyou linda. –Oí decir a Hitomiko la vocalista.

–Dime Hitomi. –Era como la llamaba de cariño.

–Linda había olvidado decirte que la gira durará casi siete meses.

Mis ojos se abrieron demasiado, no podía ser ¿más de medio año? Era demasiado sin ver a mi familia, a Sesshomaru y a Sango, ese nombre sonó repetidas veces en mi cabeza y recordé las veces en la que peleaba con ella, sacudí mi cabeza rápido hacia todos los lados y seguí tratando de asimilar la información mientras yo le daba un. _"_–_ ¡¿Qué?!"_, mundial.

"_Fin de la narración de Kikyou"_

**Yokohama, Tokio, julio 25.**

_"Narrado por Sango"_

Solo se escuchaba el incómodo sonido de mis zapatos, ¡Cuatro meses, cuatro malditos meses y ella no regresa!, no es que la extrañe eso jamás, esque por su culpa no me casé el mes antepasado sí eso es, por supuesto que no la extraño es solo por eso.

– ¿Sango qué te pasa? –Me preguntó Kagome sacándome de mis pensamientos.

–Nada Kagome, nada. –Fingí tranquilidad.

– ¿No te interesa cuándo llega nuestra hermana? –Ella miraba su revista, mientras me hacía una pregunta como esa de la manera más tranquila posible.

–No para nada, por mí se quedaría toda su vida si quiere. –Mentí–. El problema es que yo me quiero casar con Miroku, ¡ya!, ¿comprendes Kagome?, ¡ya! –Le dije un poco furiosa mientras salía de la sala hasta mi cuarto, quería estar sola, totalmente sola, aunque no lo quisiera aceptar esa tonta de Kikyou me hacía falta, sus peleas, sus pucheros todo, después de todo es mi hermana no mi enemiga, no puedo odiarla…

**Yokohama, Tokio, octubre 25, martes 3:00 PM.**

–Y no ha llamado a preguntar por nosotros, no por mí a mí no me interesa, –le mentí una vez más a Kagome–, solo quiero saber hasta dónde llega la muy vaga e ingrata, mira que estar siete meses fuera es ser una floja sin nada más que hacer. –Le dije a Kagome tratando de sacarle alguna información, tratando de saber si ha preguntado por mí o si dice que me extraña, aunque no lo creo la última vez peleamos como jamás en la vida lo habíamos hecho.

–No Sango para nada. –Me dijo sin tomarle la más mínima importancia a mi sufrimiento, a veces parecía que lo hacía apropósito solo para molestarme o darme una lección aunque no lo creo.

En ese momento sonó el celular de Kagome y ella respondió alegremente.

– ¿Hola, Kikyou?, bien hermosa y ¿tú?, ¿lo dices en serio? –Oí su tono serio y sorprendido, me incliné un poco para poder escuchar pero no obtuve ningún buen resultado–. Está bien yo les aviso a mis padres y a…–Me miró de una manera extraña como si fuera a decir mi nombre pero…–y a Sesshomaru ¿está bien?, adiós te quiero hermana.

–Kagome…¿qué dijo Kikyou? –Intenté sonar lo más despreocupada que podía.

–No te interesa Sango tú acabas de decirlo. –Me dijo indiferente mientras salía de mi habitación y yo fruncía mucho el ceño.

Excelente al verla irse, hice una pequeña llamada a Hitomiko.

–Hola Hitomi, ¿cómo estás?,… también…oye Hitomi una pregunta…¿cuándo vienen más o menos, es que te quiero ver a ti a los chicos de la banda no creas que es otra cosa eh?... ¿qué lo dices en serio?...¡Rayos…ok gracias amiga adiós! –Colgué, no podía creerlo ya estaban viajando y en tres horas llegarían, Dios por fin, es que siete malditos, aburridos y largos meses han sido una tormenta sin ella, sin mi adorable pero peleona hermana Kikyou, juro que cuando venga no pelearé más con ella.

Oí cómo un coche salió, me imagino que era de Kagome, al parecer fue a buscar a mis padres para decirles que Kikyou ya está cerca, bien hoy sorprenderé a todos iré a esperar a mi hermana yo misma personalmente, me bañé, me arreglé y dejé una nota en la sala encima de la mesita de centro de los muebles, una nota que decía;

_"Si llegan y no me encuentran, seguramente estoy en el aeropuerto esperando para recibir a mi querida hermana Kikyou si Dios me lo permite, no se preocupen, los quiere;_

_Sango"_

Ahora bien, salí de mi casa y llegué al garaje, saqué mi coche y me subí, miré mi reloj y marcaban ya las cinco, Dios qué rápido había pasado el tiempo, pasaría primero a comprarle unos chocolates a mi hermana, a ella le encantarán de eso estoy segura, aunque peleemos todo el tiempo la conozco muy bien, ahora sí a recibir a mi hermana…

_"Fin de la Narración de Sango" _

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

–Se los dije yo lo sabía mamá y papá. –Les grité emocionada a mis padres que me miraban sonrientes.

– ¿Enserio lo lograste Kagome? –Preguntó incrédulo mi padre.

– Sí enserio. –Le dije en un gritillo de felicidad.

– Entonces vamos ¿qué esperamos?, si llega a las seis solo falta una hora, ¿mientras nos arreglamos?, vamos, vamos que también hay que llamar a los Taisho. –Insistió mi emocionada madre.

Llegamos a casa y al entrar me percaté de una nota en el sofá, la leí y me quedé petrificada.

¿Qué sucede Kagome? –Preguntó mi madre al darse cuenta de mi estado.

¡No, no lo creo, no lo creo! –Grité emocionada llorando mientras le mostraba la nota a mis padres y ellos se quedaban más que sorprendidos–. Mamá ¡si antes teníamos que andar rápido! –Hice una pausa y los miré desafiante–. Ahora ¡hay que volar! –Concluí mientras corría a mi habitación y ellos hacían lo mismo.

Salimos a las cinco y cincuenta seguramente Kikyou ya estaba llegando eran quince minutos hasta el aeropuerto.

_"Narrado por Sango"_

Llegué y casi una hora después un avión estaba aterrizando y efectivamente era el jet de la banda, afortunadamente los paparazis tuvieron la entrada restringida y no harían otros de sus periodistas escándalos por el regreso de la banda.

Llegué hasta las escaleras y empezaron a bajar, fui saludando a uno por uno hasta que por fin faltaba la última integrante, traía su cabello suelto unas gafas oscuras y una camisa manga corta diseño vaquera color negra, colocada por dentro del jean blanco y botines negros exactamente igual que yo solo cambiaba que mi camisa era blanca con filos celestes y el jean que yo llevaba era azul, lucía yo también mi castaño cabello suelto como ella y llevaba unos lentes oscuros igual que ella.

Bajó muy despacio por las escaleras mientras me miraba y las dos acomodábamos nuestros lentes en la cabeza, bajó hasta llegar al piso y puso su guitarra en una grada de la escalera del jet.

Vi claramente y sentí cómo nuestros ojos se cristalizaban y nos mirábamos fijamente, y para hacer más fuerte la experiencia un helado viento recorrió el lugar jugando con nuestros largos, lisos y brillantes cabellos.

–Kikyou. –Dije en susurro mientras dos lágrimas rodaban por mi rostro y yo le entregaba una caja de chocolates, ella los recibió con lágrimas y los fue dejando lentamente en otra grada sin dejar de mirarme.

–Sango. –Respondió ella muy sorprendida.

Ella me miró una vez más y me abrazó mientras rompíamos en llanto las dos.

–Perdóname, perdóname por haber peleado tanto contigo hermana Kikyou, yo te quiero mucho no sabes la falta que me hiciste, te juro que jamás volveré a pelear contigo, ¿me perdonas? –Le dije llorando.

–Por supuesto que sí Sango, claro que te perdono hermana yo también te extrañé no sabes cuánto y perdóname también por todo lo que te hice, por ser tan terca, grosera, altanera, inmadura y peleona contigo hermana que tanto te quiero, ¿también me perdonas? –Me abrazó más fuerte mientras lloraba igual.

–Claro que sí hermana no te preocupes ya.

En ese momento llegó el auto familiar de dónde bajaron nuestros padres y Kagome, un poco más atrás venían los Taisho.

Kikyou y yo rompimos el abrazo y empezamos a saludar más que todo ella a nuestros padres que lloraban sin cesar.

_"Fin de la narración de Sango"_

Llegamos y al ver a mi hermana mis ojos se cristalizaron, y naturalmente corrimos a abrazarla.

–Kikyou hermana cuanto tiempo sin verte. –Le dije a mi hermana llorando de la alegría.

–Yo igual Kagome hermana. –Me respondió en el mismo tono.

Era la primera vez que Kikyou salía tanto tiempo y gracias a Dios estaba sana y salva, esto tenía que celebrarlo con un leve discurso.

Preparaba lo que iba a decir mientras ella saludaba a su prometido y familia, unos segundos más y los llamé a todos y a Hitomiko también quien terminaba de atender una entrevista, los reuní en un círculo y comencé mi memorable discurso.

**_"Peleas cómo ¡Tú tuviste la culpa!, ¡No fuiste tú! Y demás han quedado atrás, creo yo que estos siete meses nos han servido en algo para todos, en especial a mis hermanas Sango y Kikyou, nos ha servido para saber que son hermanas no enemigas, para saber que la vida no es una pelea, para saber que hay que respetarse, para saber que hay que amarse no que odiarse, para saber cuál es la unión fraternal de la sangre, que nos hace hermanas, para saber que hay que dialogar, que compartir, que luchar, para que todas esas adversidades, dificultades y\o actitudes negativas de una persona, sean arregladas sin necesidad de recurrir a la violencia y el maltrato físico, mucho más si se tratan de hermanas como nosotras, y digo nosotras porque a mí también me ha tocado gritarlas para parar absurdas peleas y eso es algo malo, aunque no lo crean Él, lo ve muy mal, eso es un delito ante Sus Mandatos, ay que amarse y respetarse siempre chicas, tenemos que ser hermanas, amigas, primas, todo lo bueno y sembrar esa confianza necesaria en lazos sanguíneos como estos, de ser hermanas y debemos sentirnos dichosas por eso, que las personas que desearían en este momento tener una hermana o hermano lloran, mientras nosotras ¿qué?, nos damos el gusto de pelearnos cuando se nos da la gana sin valorar nada, pues no señor, los hermanos son lo más lindo que puede tener un ser humano ya que es como su otra mitad fuimos besadas(o) y amantadas(o), por la misma madre y no es justo pelear de una manera tan brusca e inmadura pudiendo arreglar las cosa con el diálogo, como es por la mayoría de ustedes sabido, la gira solo duraría tres meses, pero decidí darles una lección a mis hermanas, y la señorita Hitomiko Kayama aquí presente, fue nuestra cómplice ya que mi novio Inuyasha también me ayudó, para que el manager decida extender la gira, el motivo de la extensión fue únicamente para hacerles ver cómo se sentía estar una sin la otra, y al parecer funcionó de maravilla y ahora las veo felices, es por eso que hoy que las veo aquí tan unidas como siempre añoramos, le doy gracias a Dios por haberme bendecido con una familia, novio, amigos y sobre todo hermanas más espectaculares y hermosas del mundo…Gra…gracias…"_**

Quise avanzar pero las lágrimas me lo impidieron, todos los presentes aplaudieron mientras mis hermanas y yo nos abrazábamos llorando.

– Kikyou prometo ya no hacer ruido en las madrugadas y no pelear más contigo hermana. –Todos reímos.

–Sango prometo no hacer ruido con mi guitarra a la media noche y no despertar a media vecindad. –Reímos igual– y sobretodo ya no pelear más contigo hermanita. –Las lágrimas no dejaban de salir de sus ojos.

–Bien y como ya no habrá peleas yo prometo no gritarlas más. –Reímos todos y nos abrazamos una vez más.

Luego de eso Sango me llamó un segundo en discreción mientras Kikyou era abrazada por demás familiares.

–Kagome muchas gracias hermana, por hacerme entender la importancia de la hermandad y la amistad te quiero mucho enserio. –Me abrazó llorando.

–No te preocupes nena, yo también te quiero mucho. –Correspondí a su abrazo mientras miraba al cielo agradeciéndole a mi cómplice principal, Dios, en serio gracias, te debo otra Padre…

–Bueno, Kikyou hermana ¿no estás cansada?

–No hermana para nada, el viaje fue comodísimo. –Me dijo alegre.

–Entonces, ¿por qué no nos vamos solo las hermanas de compras y pasamos por la orilla de la playa? –Les grité emocionada y ellas accedieron.

–Sí. –Gritaron al unisio emocionadas.

–Entonces vamos.

Acomodamos nuestros oscuros lentes al mismo tiempo, no sé qué había pasado pero estábamos idénticas lo único que a mí me cambiaba era el jean, color negro y la camisa roja, salimos despidiéndonos alzándoles las manos a nuestros padres y futuros suegros.

–Esperen chicas ¿y nosotros? –Escuchamos a nuestros futuros esposos, lo que nos hizo girar y bajar nuestros lentes un poco para mirarlos sensuales y sorprendidas al mismo tiempo, mientras decíamos al unisio.

–Ustedes más tarde mis amores, ahora solo tiempo de hermanas. –Giramos sensuales y seguimos caminando mientras nos perdíamos en el horizonte del inmenso Tokio…

**_Porque la amistad y la hermandad, _**

**_se deben combinar, _**

**_para bien estar, _**

**_a Dios hay que consultar, _**

**_valora a tus hermanos que algún día, _**

**_ya no estarán… _**

Palabras de: Taijiya Sango Figueroa

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Music By:**

Katty Perry- Hot N Cold

**Dirección:**

Taijiya Sango Figueroa

**Producción:**

Taijiya Sango Figueroa

**Co Producción:**

Microsoft Office Word

**Traducción:**

Brenda Nava (Traductora del anime original)

**Con voces de:**

Inuyasha Enzo Fortuny

Kagome Ana Lobo

Sango Liliana Barba

Miroku Gabriel Gama

Kikyou Georgina Sánchez

Sesshomaru Alfredo Basurto

Naomi Higurashi Rebeca Manríquez

Suikotzu Higurashi José Orozco

Hitomiko Kayama Rommy Mendoza

**Libretos:**

Historia Original, libretos ajustados al idioma español por Taijiya Sango Figueroa y Brenda Nava

**Historia:**

Vida real.

**Narrada en:**

El portal mágico de la entrada secreta al mundo del anime, Tokio en la casa de Rumiko Takahashi

**Autor original:**

Rumiko Takahashi

**Público:**

Los hermosos lectores de Fanfiction

**Permisos:**

Dios Todopoderoso que nos dio la vida para la narración de esta historia, FanfictionNet y Rumiko Takahashi

**Distribución y promoción:**

FanfictionNet

**Tipo:**

Virtual, literatura en internet

**Género:**

Anime y manga

**Dirección, distribución y producción general:**

Taijiya Sango Figueroa

la autora.

"_De éste one shot, la verdad no espero comentarios, pero si espero que ustedes como excelentes lectores e inteligentes que son sepan fomentar el respeto y el amor hacia uno de los seres más importantes y queridos que nos da Dios los hermanos, con el placer del deber cumplido al fomentar éste grandioso mensaje, y por cierto te quiero y te valoro mucho hermana Tahis, me despido esperando que éste pequeño mensajito que lo hice con amor, lo valoren, les haya gustado y sobretodo lo sepan poner en práctica, por que los hermanos algún día se van, y de ahí ya no volverán, ¿los habrán a sus hermanos realmente disfrutado?..."_

**_Taijiya Sango Figueroa…_**


End file.
